Hermione's Love Letters
by topmoongirl
Summary: One day Hermione gets a love letter, who could it be from?
1. Chapter 1

**Writers note:** I got the idea for this from "a perfect day for love letters". And I have taken a lot from that story to write this. It's very fluffy, so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it! You were warned!

**Stander disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry potter" or "a perfect day for love letters".

Hermione brushed her brown away from her eyes and glanced at the outside world. The snow was beautiful, falling all around the school. For you see, it was in fact the month of February. By the moon chart it was the Snowy Moon, a time to love. She was but, of course studying, but you can't help but look at the snow.

At last the bell rang for last period to be dismissed. "Hey, Hermione, want to come play chess with me?" Ron yelled from the back of the room. Instead of getting Embarrased by this ridicules display she waited until Harry had pushed Ron to the front of the room to hiss out at him "No! Ron, if you remember correctly, I have to watch the library for my extra credit in that one new class!"

"Oh…" he said in a whole hearted disappointment, but she merely rolled her eyes and walked pasted them both in the direction of the door. When she glanced back for only a moment, what she saw was Draco laughing at one of his friends; it seemed Goyle had tripped over something. _How rude, _she thought, _making fun of your own friend!_

Hermione then stormed in a fierily rage to the library. But once in the library, and having pardon an apprehensive Madam Irma Pince, from her duties, she glanced around with a smile. The library was empty as it should be and all that solitude was for her to indulge in. she could just pick up a book and read for hours. Well at lest two hours, the library closed at 8!

But first to check for any book returns after all, it wasn't all fun and games. She had a few responsible! She looked at the counter and saw some book returns; under them was the book she had just read the night before. It was uncommon to get book returns let alone the very book she had read just the night before! When she picked it up, a letter fell out.

It had no return name but her name was on the front. _A love letter!_ Hermione could feel her heart races a mile a minute, and her face flush bright red! She opened quickly it and this is how it read,

"_I'm going to read and study more, like you do. Because you look, so beautiful, like you shouldn't be disturbed. I'd like to get to know you for you. Will you keep this a secret with me?"_

Hermione smiled at how sweet the letter was and said to no one in particular, "of course I will".

Alright what do you think? Give me some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note:** I am sorry I took so long to update. Here is chapter 2.

**Stander disclaimer:** if you did not read it in the first chapter what are you doing on the second one!

The day seemed to pass as slowly as mosses. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. _I got a love letter for the first time_, she thought. Ron popped up in front of her and Harry sat beside her.

"Hermione," Ron chimed into her thoughts, "you should have been there last night, Harry ate like 20 jumping beans", he said busting into laughter. Hermione just shook her head, but with a light smile.

Harry grinned, "But you should have seen how many Draco ate! He was bouncing off the walls". Both Harry and Ron seemed amused but she was not! Draco was a childish brat, and everyone just let him be that way, no one ever told him to just grow up!

As she was thinking this, a loud cracking came from behind them, the whole class whipped back to see what the commotion was. It was Crabbe, who had set off a round of magic fireworks in the back of the room and was getting ready to drop another. Draco was laughing as Herminone gave him the evil eye, which for some reason he quit laughting, just as she turned back around to grasp her books. In the already crazy commotion the bell rang and everyone went laughing out of the room!

Hermione bid Ron and Harry good-bye, and walked to the library alone. In the library there was another letter laying on the main desk again. As calmly as she could Herminone opened the end of the envelope, and pulled out the letter.

"Herminone,

I read another book. You looked at me today. Do you feel disgusted with me? I can't come close to you because I know what people might think. I almost did something bad. And it haunts me; this book I read made me confront that feeling.

Good-bye"

Herinone felt a lump in the envelope as well as her throat, as she turned the envelope upside down. A shocking- pink frog jumped out of it and on to her hand, it corgcked only one time and turned to dust. This widened her eyes for a moment. Then she calmed herself and decided to write who ever it was back.

She was digging though her backpack for a pen or quill or something. She found a normal pencil, wondering how that got there she grasped a piece of paper and wrote,

"To the one I don't know,

There are a few books I think you will like, I will leave them out for you. I hope you can find them! Why wound I be disgusted with you, how did I look at you that made you think that? What dose it matter what people think and how do you know you even like me if you have never real gotten to know me? You may not even like me.

What is it that haunts you? And what was with the frog? That was a little funny though."

Then she pulled herself together and left the letter for him to find. In the pit of her stomach, she had the feeling that they had meet before and she knew who he was and what was haunting him.

What do you think? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers note:** I was going to make this a little longer of a story but I will just make this chapter a little longer. Edit: my mom came over and when editing happy so here is the clean up vertion.

**Stander disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry potter" or "a perfect day for love letters

* * *

Hermoine reached her hand up to the sky and then put it to her heart. Head back and eyes closed. The last few weeks, senses getting the love letters, had moved very fast. She smiled as her mind flew. Only bits and pieces of the week, of the letters, strode out. The letters were randomly placed all around her bed, as the other girls slept, she did not, but this was nothing new. Only now she was not studying.

She remembered his first letter back,

"Thanks for being honest with me! That shocking-pink frog is my impression of the book I got but I am glad you thought it was funny"

She couldn't seem to remember the rest. But she remember leaving another book out for him. This time he left her a beautiful indigo color handkerchief, it had a light scent she couldn't name but it smelt nice. She wrote back and left another book out. It was a few days before another letter showed up. This time there was a silver moth pin.

Hermione tried to remember the next few days but nothing felt right.

She opened her eyes to look up at a small gold band shining back. The letter in her hand read,

"The enclosed ring is not my image of the book. It's my image of you"

She sat up and gaped some paper and a pen and wrote,

"To the person who is writing letters to me. Who are you? I want to meet you"

* * *

The next day in class a few students were out, so Hermione took a set in the back, that way she could read while the teacher droned on.

"Pansy Parkinson switch seats with me" Malfoy said and popped down beside Hermione. A few monuments after this she caught him looking down at the ring on her finger. She just shot him a dirty look which he ignored.

Then he said "I thought you were more serious", he gave a snide grin and glanced at her book. "Why do you take care of the library all by yourself?"

Taking the better part of her nature she stood up and offered her set to Pansy. As she sat back down in another seat, she thought to herself, 'because people like you make me ill!!"

Hermione ran up to the library door and looked about. Then she stopped. In the descants she heard footsteps. Going in the direction of the footsteps she ran. Running down the rows and aisle of books, her heart raced out of her chest.

Then she stopped dead!

Horror, anger and pain flowed through her whole body; on the floor, tucking a letter into the most recent book was Malfoy.

"It's…it's you..!?!" she stuttered out full of anger. Then as if something in her broke she laughed very lightly. "You're just playing, aren't you? You were just teasing me… your disgusting…" she laughed quietly still full of anger.

Then he stood up, very quickly, grapping her by the arm and shoving her against a book shelf and yelling "**why do you hate me so much!?!**"

Now full of terror and fear Hermione couldn't be moved to even find her voice, until finally she cried out "**let me go!**!" Without a word Malfoy turned and walked away very quietly.

Hermione sat down and thought to herself. "It was him and he scared me. My arm still hurts" then she looked down to the book, which was on the floor and saw the letter, which was not even fully in the book. She opened it and it read…

"You are like snow

You make me white and cold

Then you make me freeze

You are the snow

I still want to be close to you…

I am an idiot"

Her eyes grew very wide and she dropped the letter and ran, all the way down stairs and outdoors thought the snow until finally got near him.

"Wait! WAIT! **WAIT!!** **WAIT FOR ME!!" **she yelled but he didn't stop. She rolled up a snowball and threw it at him. He just dodged it. "I told you to wait!" she tried to yell but her voice was cracking. She threw yet another and he dodged that one too.

"Why did you dodge it?" she yelled the possible dumbest thing on earth.

He built one of his own and throws it at her.

"OUCH! that hurts!" she cried, "stop it!.. Wait a second!"

"I hate you" she said falling to the ground, "you like me, well you disgust me!"

"**You disgust me!**" he yelled.

"But …"she shuttered out "I was so happy to get your letters."

The whole seem to become a little quieter as she sat there softly crying.

Malfoy lead down to her. "I know another good book, do you want to read it?" she dried her eyes and nodded.

* * *

If anyone was to go into the library, which they never seem to, they would have seen Herminoe Granger and Draco Malfoy both reading the same book, at the same time, smiling. 


End file.
